d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Youth Conference 2013
in Joaquin Miller Park.]] "Youth Conference 2013" is the fiftieth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and aired November 2, 2013. Date: November 2, 2013 Preceded By: Val's October 2013 Followed By: Food Drive 2013 Synopsis The Young Men go on Youth Conference again, where they're taken to various locations to do various activities with other youth. They first meet up at the Church Building, and then hop into Chad Hales' van. They open up the small TV screen to find a Baby Einstein DVD playing. , Teddy Wright, and Ryan Hales in Joaquin Miller Park.]] Their first location is Joaquin Miller Park in Oakland. They're dropped off at a trailhead, and told to hike through the redwoods. Jeremy Glenn, Brody Rasmussen, and Travis Neal mainly stick together on the trail. They eventually get to an overlook with a great view of Oakland and the San Francisco Bay. Keola Quereto makes a plan of how to get off the ridge and down to the Oakland Temple. He says he'll make a flight suit with the ponchos they were given and fly down to the Temple. Teddy Wright and Travis run down the trail to the street and walk down to the Temple. They eat some snacks at the Oakland Temple and explore the grounds. Brody scales the wall of the staircase up to the Temple terrace. He asks Travis to throw his bag up. Travis tries, but misses. He tries again and gets it. They walk around on the Temple terrace. Ryan Hales shows off his hoodie-shirt. They also find the cornerstone of the Temple. scaling the wall of the staircase.]] After walking around the Temple, they walk down to Head-Royce School. Jeremy tries to slide down the railing of the stairs, but ends up barely scooting along. They eat lunch at the school, and Brody throws a grape at Jeremy. The grape hits Jeremy's cup of water and knocks it over, spilling all over Jeremy's pants. Brody runs away, but Jeremy seeks revenge by chasing him down and pelting him with grapes. Their quarrel ends with Brody hugging Jeremy. They then all go over to the school field and play various field games. Travis finds a drinking fountain that shoots water a couple feet into the air. He sprays Dallin Earl and Ashlyn Bruschke with it. Brody, Jeremy, Keola, Nick Laney, and Josh Laney all mess around with a giant ball on the field. They have Jeremy hold the ball, and they run to him and try to bounce off it. Brody and Jaren Garff run at each other with the ball.They accidentally break the seam of the outer fabric layer. Brody and Jeremy then play some sort of tag/dodgeball game where they try to tag each other by throwing a ball at each other. They then team up and peg Jaren with balls. and Brody Rasmussen playing a ball game.]] They then pile into Chad's van and head over to a church building in Moraga. On the way there, they try to hold their breath in the Caldecott Tunnel. Jaren then plays "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. Dallin gives in and starts singing out the window. They also sing various Daft Punk songs out the window while driving through Lafayette. , Jeremy Glenn, and Travis Neal singing in the car.]] They get to the church building in Moraga and dress into nicer clothes. They have dinner, and Jeremy and Travis plan to make "a scene". They get up and yell, "YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?" and "LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" They have a devotional as well as a dance. They also find giant cardboard cupcakes with head holes in them. Keola and Jeff Reed fight with them on, and Brody, Jeremy, and Melinda Farrell mess around with them on. After the dance, they get back in Chad's van and head home. On the way home, they watch the Baby Einstein DVD. and Travis Neal in the Moraga Church Building.]] People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Jeremy Glenn * Travis Neal * Jaren Garff * Dallin Earl * Teddy Wright * Christian Hair * Keola Quereto * Ryan Hales * Brayden Rasmussen * Chad Hales * Bruce Wright * Melinda "Fij" Farrell * Nick Laney * Josh Laney * Devin Weaver * Jeff Reed * Audrey Butler * Robbi Boyer * Jenny Farrell * Taylor Aplanalp * Ashlyn Bruschke * Rebekah Folkman * Kat Bates * Jackson Tucker * Rachel Halversen * Emma Wright Locations * Danville, California * Joaquin Miller Park, Oakland, California * The Oakland Temple, Oakland, California * Head-Royce School, Oakland, California * Caldecott Tunnel, Oakland, California * Orinda, California * Lafayette, California * Moraga Church Building, Moraga, California * Alamo, California Trivia * Second "Youth Conference" episode. * Like the first "Youth Conference" episode, this one does show Dallin Earl singing a Taylor Swift song out the window, just not as long. Featured Music * "Butterfly" by Delicate Steve * "Sleep Through The Static" by Jack Johnson * "Clarity" by Zedd * "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift * "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk (feat. Dallin Earl) * "Lose Yourself" to Dance" by Daft Punk (feat. Dallin Earl) * "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye * "Gone Gone Gone" by Phillip Phillips * "Stay" by Rihanna Category:Episodes